une determination fait le premier pas
by alexieldimons
Summary: C'est une songfic HPDM sur une chanson de M.pokora. Venez lire svp et laissez des reviews bisous.


Salut alors voila ma new fic, j'auras juste un truc à vous demandez, le fet est que je n'ai rien compris au truc raiting k et autre ... si quelqu'un pouvez m'expliquer ce que c'est ca m'arangeré. Bonne lecture:

**Changement de comportement **

**Grand pas vers la réalité!!**

**POV DRACO:**

_Pendant qu'on chillait avec ma bande, il est tombé sur moi comme une bombe, il aurait pas du me regarder, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'accoster._

**- Hey ! Le balafré tu te sens pas un peu seul depuis que la belette et la sang de bourbe se sont mis à roucouler ensemble?**

Il me regarde, les yeux dans le vague, il ne semble même pas me voir, à quoi pense-t-il ? La belette me répond à sa place, mais moi je m'en fous de lui!!

**- Il n'est pas seul ! On est là ! Tu crois que ta compagnie serait meilleure peut-être ? Rêve pas !**

Ca me fait mal, je sais qu'il a raison mais je n'y peux rien ! J'aimerais tellement être avec lui. Granger lui met un coup dans les côtes assez fort puisqu'il fait la grimace du siècle, elle le regarde avec des reproches plein les yeux, elle lui chuchote un truc du genre :"on en reparlera je t'ai déjà dit de pas dire ce genre de chose devant Harry !". Il hoche la tête, en signe d'excuse malgré un grognement sourd, il me regarde avec dégout. Je ne comprends pas tout, mais j'oublie vite car mon ange me regarde, oui il lève les yeux vers moi, une lueur de détermination dans ses iris vertes, il doit avoir pris une grande décision,, mais je n'arrive plus à réfléchir puisqu'il me fixe. Je ne vais pas résister s'il ne détourne pas la tête, alors je passe à l'action pour ne pas me laisser aller.

**- Le binoclard arrête de me regarder comme ça, je sais que je suis la septième merveille du monde mais te voir me reluquer ainsi me donne la gerbe!**

J'ai mal mais je suis obligé, il ne doit pas savoir, il se moquerait surement de moi ou alors il m'ignorerait, et je préfère de la haine à de l'ignorance, ça me ferait d'autant plus mal si je perdais l'intérêt si minime soit-il qu'il me porte. Une légère teinte d'amertume emplit son visage pendant une seconde, puis son regard devient impassible, j'ai envie de tuer Snape pour ces cours d'occlumantie maintenant je n'arrive plus de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ! Il se retourne vers ses deux "amis".

**- Ron, Mione on y va! dit-il de sa douce voix, Malfoy me salut-il avec un sourire mystérieux.**

_Tu pètes le score j' suis complètement fana, ton sex-appeal me rend vraiment fada, pour une fille top classe comme toi  
faut un mec comme moi. Ce mec me fait pousser des ailes, dieu seul peut m'aider à prendre son phonetel, matte son... ho matte son dos !, matte ça... aaaaouw!_

Alors là je suis "sur le cul" je comprends pas il a vraiment changé, mais si il ne me parle plus comme avant mais je vais pas y survivre ! pour lui j'existe plus ou quoi ?!

_Tu pètes le score j' suis complètement fana, ton sex-appeal me rend vraiment fada, pour un gars top classe comme toi, faut un mec comme moi. Ho! Tu pètes le score j' suis complètement fana, ton sex-appeal me rend vraiment fada, te suis prêt à tout pour lui, c'est fou ce qu'il est beau._

Malgré tout mes sentiments contradictoires et mes doutes je sens que j'ai une trique d'enfer aujourd'hui douche froide ! Ses deux acolytes le précèdent, il passe à côté de moi et me bouscule légèrement. Sa main s'aventure le long de ma cuisse et caresse furtivement ma région intime qui se gonfle un peu plus, je retiens mon souffle sans m'en rendre compte le temps semble s'arrêter. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, à quel jeu il joue. Il sourit, je frissonne, son souffle chaud sur ma peau est un supplice, un appel aux péchés, pendant qu'il me chuchote _salle sur demande_. Je l'entends au fond du couloir, je ne l'ai même pas vu partir, il dit à ses amis qu'il les rejoindra plus tard. Je reprends un peu mes esprits quoique toujours un peu brumeux, et commence à marcher.

**- Dray, mon chou où vas-tu ?** minaude celle qui fait de ma vie un enfer et avec qui je suis censé me marier.

Pff franchement Pansy si tu savais ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'épouser ?

**- Je te rejoins au repas de ce soir, j'avais oublié que j'avais un truc à faire, je suis désolé ma Pansy !** (pas du tout mais bon faut bien sauvegarder les apparences)

**- Oh ! c'est dommage on est samedi je voulais passer mon après-midi avec toi !** dit-elle boudeuse avec une mine de chien battue.

**- Pardon ma douce, une prochaine fois !** lui assurais-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

**- D'accord à ce soir,** céda-t-elle.

Je m'en vais et tourne au couloir, faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle ne me suive pas, il est surement déjà là, la porte est entrouverte, je rentre discrètement, avec le cœur qui fait le ramdam pas possible des tambours. Je me demande pourquoi il m'a fait venir ici, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour se foutre de moi ! La lumière est tamisée, il y a deux fauteuils, une table avec quelques bières au beurre, mais Harry n'est pas là, il y a une porte ouverte au fond, je m'y rends. A peine ai-je fais un pas que je sens ma robe disparaître, je me retrouve donc en jeans et col roulé tout deux noirs qui me sied parfaitement (surtout avec le contraste de ma peau blanche). Je m'avance dans cette chambre, car c'est bien une chambre d'après ce que je vois. Soudain deux bras m'encerclent au niveau de la taille. Il est derrière moi mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je sens son souffle sur mon cou, un frisson puis un deuxième me traversent l'échine.

- **Mon petit dragon**, me susurre-t-il, **je savais que tu viendrais.**

Je me retourne calmement faisant fit du tremblement de mes mains. Je croise ses yeux et la je ne me pose plus de questions.

- **Tu m'appelles j'accoure bel ange, **glissé-je sournoisement avec un petit sourire en coin.

J'ai beau lui faire croire que je suis sûr de moi, j'ai quand même la trouille de ce qui va se passer… parce que oui je suis encore vierge! Oui je sais j'en entends déjà plein dire _nan toi pas possible _! Bien sur je ne suis pas non plus un saint, j'ai couché avec des filles comme Pansy, Cho, Mégane et j'en passe j'ai même couché avec Blaise une fois et c'est là que j'ai compris que personne ne m'aurais à part mon ange, je ne me suis jamais fait prendre, ils m'ont tous été soumis! Je me recule légèrement pour le détailler : pantalon en cuir noir moulant avec un marcel rouge tout aussi serré, je me passe la langue sur mes lèvres inconsciemment.

_Il est supa supa sexy, dans son cuir il a l'air trop serré... Faut que j' te laisse il faut que j'aille le sauver !_

Ses yeux s'assombrissent, lorsqu'il aperçoit mon geste, un voile de désir nous tombe dessus, je me suis trompé il est encore plus beau que ce que j'avais imaginé avec se regard. Il se rapproche et m'embrasse avec une passion dévorante ce que je lui rends de bonne grâce.

_Quand j' le vois j'me fais des scénarios... Il fait son show, il est trop je veux qu'il soigne mes bobos, je suis sous son emprise, il le sait il me ''tease'', jusqu'à ce que j' lui dise, Baby please yeah !_

Il se colle plus à moi encore, si c'est possible, je gémis lorsque sa bouche entre en contact avec mon cou. Il joue avec mon corps, se frotte dans un mouvement plus que sexy, un autre gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Mon t-shirt s'envole sans que je comprenne comment, je suis à lui totalement, il m'allonge sur le baldaquin, je n'ai plus peur. Il monte félinement sur moi et s'installe sur mes cuisses et amorce quelques baiser papillons sur mon visage, je sors de ma torpeur et réagis, je lui pétris allégrement les fesses, sa bouche se colle à la mienne pour étouffer son gémissement. Nos entrejambes se frôlent et un son rauque nous échappe à chacun. Je lui enlève son t-shirt et le balance, je retourne la situation et me retrouve sur lui à lui lécher, embrasser et mordiller chaque parcelle de peau découverte, que j'explore avec appétit. Je joue avec son nombril en mimant l'acte sexuel de ma langue. Les bruits qu'il émet m'encouragent ; je lui enlève fébrilement son pantalon qui va rejoindre le reste sur le sol. Je l'observe amoureusement, et l'embrasse pour lui faire passer tous mes sentiments. Il enlève mon pantalon avec précipitation. A nouveau il est sur moi il pince de ses dents mes tétons durcis, ses mains ne sont pas en reste et caressent mes jambes en évitant soigneusement mon entrejambe il descend plus bas, et m'arrache mon caleçon, il frôle mon sexe tendu avec son doigt et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Je lui enlève son boxer pour nous mettre à égalité et regarde avec envie son sexe. Je dépose un baiser sur le bout de son gland et lèche avidement ses cuisses, il grogne d'impatience, je le regarde avec un sourire amusé et l'embrasse, pour ensuite engloutir son sexe, je suçote, passe ma longue autour et entame un vas et viens lent et précis. puis j'accélère mes mouvements, ses mains dans mes cheveux me montre la marche à suivre, je m'arrête subitement après quelques autres poussées, je vois son mécontentement et lui sourit tendrement, sourire auquel il répond, il me retourne et je me retrouve sur le ventre, il prépare son entré imminente à coup de langue, il m'enfonce un premier doigt que je ne sens pas passé grâce a ces petites attentions ; il parcours mon dos de ses lèvres expertes et entre un second doigt avec tout autant de douceur que le premier. Je ressens une légère gène mais ca va. Il fait un mouvement de ciseau pour détendre mon anneau de chair et je ressens une vague de plaisir m'atteindre. Un nouveau doigt me fait ressentir une petite douleur il attend patiemment, et commence à les bouger, la chaleur parcoure mon corps tout entier. Il les retire me laissant quelques peu frustré, frustration qui se transforme en appréhension lorsqu'une chose bien plus grosse s'approche de mon entrée Il me pénètre un peu et je me tend en poussant un petit cri de douleur, il s'arrête, une larme coule le long de ma joue, il s'allonge sur moi en faisant attention de ne pas s'enfoncer plus, il dépose un baiser sur ma joue libre, ma tête étant de profil, il me caresse les flans et me chuchote des mots tendres et me dit de me détendre ce que je fais rapidement, il bouge à nouveau et pousse plus loin une grimace se forme sur mon visage. Il se penche et me mordille le lobe de l'oreille.

- **Tu veux qu'on arrête ?** me demande-t-il avec douceur

- N**on ça va aller c'est juste que c'est la première fois et je t'ai tellement attendu qu'une petit douleur ne viendra pas gâcher tout ca ! Je t'aime alors je veux que tu continues…**

Il me scrute un instant et sourit il me surélève les hanches et fait un mouvement répétitif de la base de mon pénis à l'autre bout, je me détends et il recommence la pénétration ce coup si je ne sens pratiquement rien le plaisir est plus fort que la douleur. Maintenant profondément en moi il dépose une myriade de baisers sur mon dos et commence quelques coups de boutoirs lents, très lents, trop lents… pour lui faire comprendre je joue un peu des hanches et le message est passé le mouvement s'accélère, il s'enfonce plus vite plus loin, toujours plus profondément à chaque coup, il touche ma prostate ce qui m'envoie une vague de plaisir et la chaleur s'infiltre dans mon corps le faisant vibrer, nos gémissements emplissent la pièce, puis d'un coup plus fort que les autres il resserre sa main sur mon membre ce qui fait sortir quelques jets de sperme ,il continue ses vas et viens sur mon sexe et en moi, je commence à voir des étoiles le plaisir me submerge, un dernier coup et on se libère dans un cris gutturaux. Il s'effondre sur moi, essoufflé par l'effort, il me mordille l'épaule et se retire doucement et s'allonge à coté de moi, je me retourne et me cale dans ses bras rassurant.

**- Tu as aimé ?** me demande-t-il

- **Oui ! **répondis-je dans un souffle, il a du ressentir le lèger tremblement de ma voix car il baisse les yeux et cesse de caressé mes cheveux.

- **Que se passe-t-il Dray ?**

- **Je c'est juste que... **

Un hoquet m'arrête, je ne voulais pas pleurer mais c'est trop tard, mes épaules tremblent et je sanglote. Il se relève et se mets assis en me redressant je baisse les yeux, il me relève la tête en poussant sous mon menton.

**- Dit moi ce qui ne va pas, Dray ? **

**- ...**

- **J't'en prie Dray, parle! Tu…tu regrettes ? **me demande-t-il anxieux.

**- Non, non, bien sur que non mais j'ai-j'ai peur, **je bégaye un peu mais c'est assez compréhensible.

**- Peur de quoi?**

Je me recale dans ses bras alors que de nouvelles larmes inondent silencieusement mon visage.

**- Je ne veux pas être juste une nuit pour toi, ou une passade je veux vivre ma vie avec toi, je t'aime et j'ai peur que tu me laisses et que tu me dises que c'était juste pour le cul, **dis-je dans un murmure avec un reniflement.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et m'embrasse langoureusement.

**- Dray tu es à moi, jamais je ne te laisserai, je t' aime aussi depuis… pfff… si longtemps, et si un jour quelqu'un s'approche trop prés de toi ou essaye de te faire de le mal je serais là crois moi, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.**

Un sourire, un baiser, la joie, la peur disparut, on s'endort étroitement serrés et heureux.

Voila fin!!!!!!!!!!! Review??? svp!!!! kisu kisu


End file.
